Guess that Couple
by ExplodingSkies
Summary: Can you guess the couple in the story? Read it, and review and tell me who you think the couple is in the chapter! "Toss me some chips."  "Is that really how you ask nicely for things, your mother would be so ashamed.Tsk tsk tsk." T for swearing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll this is kind of like a game show I'm calling it Guess that Couple! Sounds fun right? Guess the couple in your review. **

**Peace,**

**Wisegirl**

"Toss me some chips."

"Is that really how you ask nicely for things, your mother would be so tsk tsk."

"My mother would rip your head off if you didn't give me that chip, she's already upset enough that were dating."

"Were dating? Gasp! When ever did this happen?"

"Stop trying to change the subject and just hand me the stinkin chip bag!"

"I'm trying to change the subject?"

"Give. Me. The. Chips."

"Stop whining and hand them to me you idiot!"

"Fine but it'll cost you…"

"Go to Tartus."

"Thanks but I have no intention of paying a visit to Kronos, and Typhon and whatever else lies down there."

"Then give me the chips and their will be no need to worry about seeing your criminal relatives."

"Already do that every day."

"Will you just hand me the damn chips!"

"Eh, eh , eh language, now what would your mother say?"\

"Seriously, just hand me the chips!"

"But they're bad for you! They have lots of calories and sodium."

"You don't seem to have a problem with that."

"You did not just go there."

"Seriously there's no need to go all valley boy on me. Just hand me the chips!"

"Did you just ask that?"

"Blame the ADHD"

"Seriously!"

"If I get up and get the chips from you will you let me have them?"

"No"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! Give me the chips!"

"No!'

"Come on please?"

"Like I said earlier, its going to cost you."

"Fine, but I don't have any money."

"A kiss"

"Seriously that's the cost? Fine"

"Was that so hard?"

"No, now give me my chips!"

"Fine, sheesh some people so tempermenta!"

"Finally! You know how long I've been craving these?"

"No, wait your not pregnant. Are you? Ow, what was that for?"

"For asking if I was pregnant!"

"Well you aren't, are you? Ow, seriously again!"

"Yes, again"

"Well are you?"

"Are I what?"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, im pregnant."

"Oh my god what am I going to do, I don't have a job, where are we going to live, maybe your mom can help… oh my gods, what is your mom going to do to me? What if she kills me I'll never get to see my child, oh Gods help me, father don't let me die!"

"You're an idiot. I cannot believe you believed me. You can stop rolling around on the floor now, and get up."

"Psh… I knew you were kidding Haha. Haha. And you thought you had me, the whole time I really had you."

"Suree, keep on telling yourself that."

"So what was that, you being all mean like that, that's my area of expertise."

"Payback."

"For what?"

"The chips."

"Seriously I thought we were over that!"

"We'll be over that if you grab me a coke."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"I owe you nothing, you're my boyfriend you do these things for me"

"I seriously think it's unfair that you're in the comfiest chair in the Big House eating chips out of the bag, with a cold coke, and I have nothing."

"Stop complaining and man up"

"Hmph, I am very manly"

"Sure keep on telling yourself that."

"Whatever."

**All done, can you guess who it is? Here's your choices:**

**A. Percy and Annabeth**

**B. Nico and Thalia**

**C. Travis and Katie**

**D. Clarissse and Chris**

**So I'm home sick and really should be updating A Chance at Normality but I thought I would test this out so I'm currently working on another new story called, everything a child of Hermes needs to know, so keep an eye out for that! Soo review please and leave your guesses! I hope you liked it!**

**Peace, love and chocolate,**

**Wisegirl1313 :-}**

**P.S. Was this too short or do I need to make it longer because I didn't want to go to off… So REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR GUESS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples of planet Earth! (if you are from another planet I apologize.) I just want to let you guys know, you made my day yesterday, 18 REVIEWS! AMAZING! Because of that I went and wrote out like the next five chapters! I'll tell you who the couple in last chapter was at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Guess that Couple**

"Let's have a game night."

"Since when do you like games?"

"Who doesn't?"

"How about charades?"

"What about charades?"

"Lets play it."

"How do you play?"

"You're joking. Right?"

"Yes."

"Thank the Gods."

"I'm going to go look something up…"

"Just admit you don't know how to play charades, instead of sneaking away to go look up how to play charades."

"I wasn't sneaking…"

"Yes you were.

"No I wasn't."

"Just admit you don't know how to play charades."

"Fine I don't know!"

""What has the world come to?"

"Me"

"Don't fill your head with hot air."

"Well it's true!"

"Not necessarily, besides don't go bragging about it."

""I don't brag all the time! Besides I think I'm eligible to certain bragging rights, I'm pretty much a prince of the-"

"Nada, no bragging rights."

"What does nada mean?"

""You are an idiot, do you even pay an attention in school?"

"What does nada mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Even, I am the most awesome person in the world?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"So how do you play charades?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the idiot now?"

"Still you."

"Nada."

"Oh just get over yourself already!"

"Explain charades."

"Fine, first you choose a card from the deck… are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie."

"Yes, I'm telling the truth!"

"Well,"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what did I say smarty-pants."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Just answer my question and that was a rhetorical, the compliment."

"Fine you said; You are the best person in the world."

"Oh Apollo help him. His head's already filled with hot air!"

"Now that's just mean!"

"Nooo, it's the truth, which you evidently cannot tell.'

"Fine how do you play?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Hmph."

"Lets play scrabble, you know how to play that, unless all the hot air blew how to play it out of your head."

"But scrabbles boring, and hard. Plus, hello Dyslexic here!"

"I'm dyslexic too, and I'm fine with it."

"That's because you're smart!"

"Awww, thank you!"

"Damn it, I didn't mean that as a compliment! Can we just choose a game?"

"Fine what do you want to play?"

"Charades."

"But you said you don't know how to play!"

"I was charading."

"This is going to be a looong game night."

**So what do you think? Who was it? Just so you know I may have one couple in more than one chapter, so say like it was Nico and Thalia in chapter 7, and then it could be them again in chapters 9, and 11. Get it? Now what you've been waiting for! Who was last chapter's couple? **

**Percy and Annabeth: **56%

**Nico and Thalia: **6%

**Katie and Travis: **32%

**Chris and Clarisse: **6%

**Most of you voted for Percabeth, Guess what? It wasn't Percabeth, sorry! The correct answer is:**

**KATIE AND TRAVIS so good job to those who guessed, and to those who were wrong, Good Job and thanks for guessing!**

**Here are your choices for this chapter:**

**A. Nico and Thalia**

**B. Percy and Annabeth**

**C. Travis and Katie**

**D. Luke and Thalia**

**So Leave your guess in the review! **

**Oh yeah I almost forgot HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY! **

**May you have the luck of the Irish guessing today,**

**Luck, peace, funness,**

**Wisegirl1313**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I feel so formal saying that… *sigh* I finally felt well enough to go back to school after not going for the whole week, needless to say I should be making up my absent homework, but I'm not, I'm updating! Because I'm awesome, so I'm in my room, door shut, Glee music on, and postponing on all of my algebra, science and literature homework, to update for you guys(and girls)! *smiles* Oh and before I forget, I uploaded my new story, Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know, so read it! Then review it! Oh, and if you read my other story, A chance at normality, vote on my profile if I should bring Bianca back or not. Sooo enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Guess That Couple

"Thanks for helping me out back there."

"Don't mention it."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Why? You don't your precious I'm so tough, I can handle anything, no boy can best me image ruined, do you?"

"Why does that matter?"

""Because"

"Put a sock in it"

"Is the sock clean or dirty? Because I don't really want to put a dirty sock into my mouth…"

"Will you ever stop being annoying? I just want to know so I can be prepared with all the party supplies and decorations."

"I'll stop being annoying when the sun stops shining."

"I'll talk to Apollo about that."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"You don't have to look so evil when you say that, or for a matter of fact you don't have to look so evil all the time…"

"I do not look evil!"

"So before you start ranting about how your not evil, I just want you to know it would be so unawesome if you if you got Apollo to make the sun stop shining, you would be killing millions of people!"

"Wow, unawesome, that's a big word for you! Should I throw a party? And besides I simply ooze awesomeness"

"You ooze something, but it for sure aint awesomeness."

"Aint? Seriously who says aint anymore?"

"I do."

"But you're not a who, you're a what. The doctors haven't figured out what you really are yet."

"Haha, you're so funny. Please do note the sarcasm there."

"You're so immature."

"I am not!"

"I beg to differ."

"Well since you're begging…

"Seriously?"

"Hey don't look at me the whole reason were arguing is because someone's to much of a tough girl to give a guy monster killing credit."

"You're annoying."

"Nooo really? Didn't we already figure this out?"

"I hate you."

"Nooo, your love letter says you are completely and utterly in love with me."

"What letter! And would you stop exaggerating your no's."

"Nooo! Here, I'll read it to you. You are the love of my life. Without you my life would be incomplete, pitiful, not that it already isn't pitiful…"

"Back to reading 'my letter' mister"

"Okay, empty, lonely, dreadful, disastrous, deadly, frightening, horrible, saddening, unloving, do-

"I never wrote that! Let me see that!"

"No! Wait give it back!"

""Wait a minute this is not my handwriting!"

"Pssh, sure it is, you were probably just so filled with love and emotion for me when you were writing this, you probably don't recognize it…"

"This is your handwriting. How did you even think that for a second I would believe all that I was so filled with love and emotions for you crap?"

"Long enough for me to get away to safety…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to torture you slowly, then kill you

"Oh joy, that sounds soo much better! Again please note my strong sarcasm there."

"well since you don't want to tell the truth, I guess were over than."

"No wait! Don't go, it was me, I wrote the letter, you can have the credit for killing the monster too!"

"I thought so."

"You're mean!"

"Again with the immaturity factor!"

"Face it, you're just a mean and evil person, and I'm immature."

"Wow, wait a minute, how come I'm mean and evil, and all you are is immature?"

"Because I'm a special boy!"

"No you're an idiot."

"Evil meanie!"

* * *

**AND CUTTTT! So who do you think it is? Here are today's choices;**

**A. Percy and Annabeth**

**B. Thalia and Nico**

**C. Clarisse and Chris**

**D. Travis and Katie**

* * *

**Yesterday's Results:**

**A. Nico and Thalia- **30%

**B. Percy and Annabeth- **60%

**C. Travis and Katie- **0%

**D. Luke and Thalia-** 0%

**I'm not exactly sure if the percentages above are correct but you know math has never really been my strong point…**

**For those of you that guessed Percy and Annabeth- YOU ARE CORRECT! LIGHTS FLASH MUSIC PLAYS- YOU HAVE JUST WON**

**WAIT FOR IT…**

**WAIT FOR IT…**

**WAIT FOR IT…**

**KNOWING THE CORRECT ANSWER! Such an awesome prize too!**

* * *

**Remember I'm doing couple repeats so this chapter could be Percabeth or Tratie again, just as a reminder… So I'm currently reading the hunger games, my best friend just gave it to me to read today. So I hope you liked this chapter! Remember LEAVE YOUR GUESS! THEN REVIEW!**

**Hope, Smiles, Peace, **(I'm feeling inspirational today… Lol)

**Wisegirl1313**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! NEW CHAPTER! WHO'S EXCITED? Haha! So I apologize for not updating sooner I ran into some **_**technical **_**difficulties. Maybe it's happened to you! God, I sound like someone advertising something. That sounded really lame. Anyway, I go to update my other story, ****Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know****, maybe you've read it, if you haven't read it! Soanyway now that I'm done ranting, I go to update and ****I upload it and do all that other stuff, and go to put it into my story and it says ** Error Type 2**, so I'm like okay I'll do it tomorrow maybe this'll be gone not that big a deal. So tomorrow comes and I go to upload it and the same thing happens. So the other day I'm reading Persephone Files for Divorce (great story! Hilarious!) By I'mTheGirlWhoLearnedToFly (great author!) and she mentions that the same thing happened to her **_**and**_** she tells how to fix it, so much thanks to her! She also asked for people to pass it on for others who might be having trouble uploading so here it is:**

**h t t p : / / l o g i n . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s t o r y _ e d i t _ c o n t e n t . p h p ? s t o r y i d =**

**Evidently you need to remove the spaces. I needed to add them because otherwise fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the link.**

**Copy your 'STORY ID' and paste it right after the '=' sign. Again, no spaces.**

**If you don't know what a story ID is, in your story just below authors name you'll see the following details:**

**Rated: Rating-language-genre-main characters-Reviews: Number of Reviews- Publish: Date published- Update: Date updated-(in) complete- Id: whatever your id is.**

**OR:**

**Go to Publish down to my stories and click preview and in the right hand corner it will say your story id!**

**Copy the ID and put it after the = sign JUST COPY THE NUMBERS NOT ID- then paste it!**

**Then upload and Voila you have uploaded and are pleasing many a people! It worked for me and I hope hope hope! It'll work for you too!**

**Special Request:**

**Please keep passing this on to anyone you think might be going through the same problem. Publish it as an AN or put it in your profile. PLEASE PASS ON! AND MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE! (Can you do that by uploading stories/chapters…?)**

**SO I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I'm updating now! So enjoy!**

**P.S. there is a special surprise in this chapter, SO READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Dearest Idiots who think I'm Rick Riordan , I'm not. ENJOY!**

GUESS THAT COUPLE

"Admit it; I'm a way better fighter than you."

"I think not!"

"Well I think so!"

"So what?"

"That's a good song, for losers."

"Not what I meant! I meant so what if you think you're better than me!"

"So I think I'm wayyy better than you."

"Pshhh, everyone knows that boys are better than girls."

"You wanna say that again?"

"Sure, everyone knows that boys are better than girls."

"You're lucky I don't kick your sorry but to Hades."

"As if you could."

"You dare challenge me?"

"No, I dare your attitude."

"What about my attitude?"

"It's kind of annoying sometimes."

"Not as annoying as my sword at your throat six times within four minutes."

"I was going easy on you!"

"Sure you were."

"So back to my attitude, I'm so not annoying!"

"Everyone else at camp thinks so."

"Everyone who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say for safety reasons, so I'm going to say everyone at camp.."

"Hmph, I can't kill everyone."

"Exactly."

"Unless… I've got to go talk to whatever part of the Athena Cabin is there"

"No, sit down."

"Fine, I suppose I would miss some of these losers…"

"See, you do have feelings."

"Great, now back to the topic at hand, whose a better fighter?"

"Me."

"No, me"

"Let's test it."

"We did six times in four minutes. I won. Every time. Are you getting my wind here?"

"Nope, let's do it again. Besides I told you that I was going easy on you."

"Suurue."

"I was!"

"Whatever, I'm better and we're leaving it at that."

"No were not. Rematch!"

"How many times am I going to have to put a sword/spear/knife at your throat for you to agree I'm better?"

"Probably a million, but I'll beat you on the first try."

*somewhere in the distance dinner bell rings*

"THANK GODS! I'm so sacrificing to every God tonight!"

"This isn't over! I'm so much better! "

"Just get over yourself already."

**Sooo what did you think? Review it! Pretty please with ice cream, sprinkles, fudge, whipped cream, cookie crumbs, sweedish fish, crushed chocolate candy, and cherries on top! What? I'm hungry, not insane! **

**So here are today's choices:**

**A. Nico and Thalia**

**B. Clarisse and Chris**

**C. Katie and Travis**

**D. Silena and Beckendorf**

**Also I'm thinking about doing some Guess That Couple with the Gods, and other PJO characters grown up. What do you think tell me in your review! You are going to review right? Haha of course you are!**

**Oh, right your special surprise! Because of all my awesome reviews I am for the first time doing two couples in a chahpter! Lights flash, confetti falls! So here you go:**

"Please not another store! Please! This is the worst punishment ever!"

"What am I punishing you for?"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"This isn't a punishment this is us out buying stuff for camp. New horse saddles, horse wash, blank orange shirts, weaponry, straw, sugar cubes, and other stuff."

"Yeah well it's still shopping and were in a mall, meaning once we get all that shopping done, you might possibly get distracted and go in stores. Dear Gods PLEASE LET THIS TORTURE END SOON!"

"If you knew we were coming to the mall, why did you come with? "

"I thought I'd be able to sneak off to the theater, food court or Arcade."

"That is so lame."

"Is not! It was a good plan!"

"You wouldn't know a good plan if it beat you at ****" (A.N. Can't say because it might give it away.)

"I would notice it because nobody beats me at that!"

"And his ego grows."

"I do not have a big ego!"

"Big, no,"

"Thank you!"

"Oversized, yes."

"Excuse me? Your hair smells good."

"What?"

"I don't know it just does…"

"That was completely random and unneeded."

"Well it smells good, see I complimented you, so I cant have that big of an ego."

"Yeah, **you** can."

"Well if I have an oversized ego, you have a giamouniguge ego!" (combination of gimongous, enourmous, big, huge etc. )

"Considering that's not even a word I don't think my egos that big."

"We'll see about that."

"What?"

**********(name of guy) walks up to random lady and asks;

"Excuse me mam, do you think she has a big ego? Because I think she does."

" I don't believe you."

Random Lady "Umm, no sh seems like a very nice girl, now you young men seem like a big ego type."

"Excuse me!"

Lady shrugs and walks away

"HA! I told you!"

"So, there is still plenty of people for me to ask."

******** looks around looking for more people to ask and gaze falls on three young teenage girls smiling at him.

"How about them? They seem nice, they've been smiling at me the whole time. They'll probably be fair judges."

"Pleaase tell me you're kidding me."

"No, why would I?"

"You are so dense. D E N S E.

"And you have a big ego, no matter what that lady says."

"You're pathetic"

"Yeah, well you're mean"

"Pitiful"

"Evil."

"Insignificant"

"Troublesome"

"Petty."

"I'm out of synonyms."

"I'm not; beggarly, contemptible, meager, mean, miserable, miserly, niggling, paltry, picayune, piddling, puny, scanty, stingy, trifling, trivial, ungenerous, unimportant-"

"You know some of those actually hurt, and I'm in now way puny or ungenerous. An unimportant, I'm like"

"Good maybe they'll downsize your ego."

"Are you kidding me! I'm in no way puny or ungenerous. And unimportant, I'm like one of the most important people ever!"

"So much for that."

"And Stingy, are you kidding me, and what does niggling mean? Trifling, I most certainly-"

"Sigh, so much for that."

"See this is what you get for bringing me on you r shopping trip."

"I'm not even going to argue with that anymore.

"Now on with the list, mean- how in the world? And trivial-"

"Shit. Dear Gods PLEASE LET THIS TORTURE END SOON!"

**Sooo what did you think? Amazing, as usual or crap unlike usual. Anyway this part of this chappies options;**

**A. Percy and Annabeth**

**B. Travis and Katie**

**C. Clarisse andChris**

**D. Nico and Thalia**

**Okay since I did two this chapter I'm going to ask that you put your guesses like this;**

**1. O. Blah and Blah**

**2. N. Flah and Flah**

**Wisegirl1313 you are amazing! LOL**

**Thanks!**

**So last weeks results:**

**I had 23 math problems for homework on the Pythagorean Theorem and even though that's not percentages I really don't feel like seeing my calculator again. So I'm just going to tell you who last chapter's couple was.**

**It was:**

**Duhn**

**Dun **

**Dun **

**Dum**

**Dunh**

**Dum**

**Okay I bet you're getting annoyed with me now so I'll tell you who it is:**

**IT WAS:**

** NICO AND THALIA**

**So congrats to everyone who guessed that! Don't worry I'll do percents again next chapter if for some reason that was your favorite part of the chapter…**

**So review!**

**Sunshine, flowers, green grass**

**Wisegirl1313 (What I'm in a summery kind of mood today! You would be to if after months of winter snow it was finally sunny and warmish out!)**

**P.S. I updated my other story ****Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know**** also today if you care…**

**P.P.S. I'm bored, guess I'll start on a new chapter for one of my stories…**

**P.P.P.S I hope you enjoyed!**

**P.P.P.P.S I like doing these for no apparent reasons… I'm weird like that.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S I do not own the song So What by Pink, I'm omnly 13 and my mother would kill me if she found out I wrote that song, for certain reasons, but it is a good song.**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S If you are still readu=ing this far and read my other story Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know, I do know Connor and Travis are twins, but I kind of need the story to work out that way because of later chapters in the story so I kind of had to change that but oh well!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S Ok now this is kind of annoying me, but I figured I should probably do another sign off thing so here it is:**

**Bunny rabbits, chicks, eggs**

**Wisegirl1313**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha, Hola, Bonjur, hallo, γειάσου, ciao, здравствулте, anyway you look at it it's hello! Here I am with another chapter for GTC, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was famous would I be sitting here typing this for you to read for free? Heck no, I'd be charging you ten bucks just to see it, you'd have to pay another ten much less to read it!**

B "How can you drink that stuff?"

G "Excuse me?"

B "How do you drink the chocolate milk? It looks disgusting."

G "It may look disgusting but it tastes better than… well a lot of things."

B "For example?"

G "Broccoli, Tuna, Brussels Sprouts, Mushrooms, Lays-"

B "How can you not like lays? I mean I get everything else."

G "They're too salty and they burn my mouth."

B "They do not! They're the best chips ever!"

G "Not really… Fritos are much better."

B "Please now, Fritos are to salty and those burn your mouth."

G "Now you're kidding me!"

B "Nope."

G "You annoy me. Greatly."

B "Well you …frustrate… yeah… frustrate me!"

G "Do you have any active brain cells?"

B "…"

G "I'll take that as a no."

B "Hey!"

G "Hay is for horses."

B "Not that hay"

G "Back to my chocolate milk, it is not disgusting! It tastes great!"

B "Well don't blame me, blame Connor, when he was in his first week he took mud and _put _it _in my milk!_"

G "Please tell me you had enough sense not to drink it!"

B "…"

G "Oh no, you did not!"

B "He dared me!"

G "That is DISGUSTING!"

B "Trust me, I know."

G "Seriously I think Annabeth would even agree that Percy knows better, and she claims all that's in his head is seaweed!"

B "Now my smartness being compared to Percy is offending!"

G *Sigh.*

B "What's there to sigh about? When you are with me you have to be happy. It's a fact."

G "Prove it."

B "Why?"

G "You're going to make me sigh again."

B "Stop it your tormenting me with all of your unhappiness! It's horrid!"

G "You're horrid"

B "Now you're making me sigh with all of your unhappiness, *sigh*"

G "You're _such_ a drama queen!"

B "Ah-hem, I believe the correct term is _Drama King."_

G "Yeah, but see you scream like a girl… so I'm not exactly positive you're right."

B "That's providential."

G "You know that means happy right, are you being sarcastic?"

B "Nooo, you're lying it means cruel, Connor told me."

G *Face palm*

B "Just kidding, I saw it in the boy's side of the Athena Cabin under the list Big Awesome Words That Confuse Others."

G "So what made you decide to say providential?"

B "Well Athena is War Goddes right?"

G "Actually more like Battle Strategy, Crafts, Wisdom-"

B "Yeah yeah yeah whatever. So I thought since she was the war goddess it was probably a mean word."

G "If you want mean words from a war cabin go to Ares, they have a board of curses in every language."

B "Good to know…"

G "At least know we know for sure you're lacking brain cells, we may be able to replace some."

B "Providentialist!"

G "Yep definitely lacking, oh and by the way that's not even a word."

B *sigh*

_**Hey he had to do it eventually! **_

G "How'd did we get to this topic anyway? Weren't we arguing about chocolate milk?"

B "You've depressed me so much I don't even n know what I'm saying, much less remember something we were talking about ten minutes ago."

G "So in other words, nothing has changed."

**I put the G and B because **_**I**_** was getting confused which one it was arguing and if I the author was confused, you probably would be too!**

**Okay not my best chapter, sorry! PUH-LEASE SEND IDEAS FOR THE COUPLES TO ARGUE ABOUT! Part of the reason this chapter sucks is because I'm running out of ideas for the couples to fight about. So I'm begging you if you have any ideas leave it in your review or PM me! I have one idea left and that's it for now, so please leave your ideas whether or not you think their good or not. Now on to your choices:**

**A. Percy and Annabeth**

**B. Nico and Thalia **

**C. Travis and Katie**

**D. Chris and Clarisse**

**Last chapter:**

**1. Clarisse and Chris  
2. Annabeth and Percy**

**Again don't feel like doing percents, so I'm just doing the answers, who knows maybe one day I'll do percents again… So to all those who guessed correctly, CONGRATS. **

**NOW CONGRATS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS KEPT ON THEIR GUESSING STREAK CONGRATS CLICK HERE TO CLAIM YOUR VIRTUAL COOKIE! (NOT REALLY)**

**I really hate caps lock I always forget to turn it off…**

**REVIEW! (here I go using caps again… sigh.)**

**SEND IDEAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Which movie do you want to rent?"

"SPIDERMAN!"

"Why? Batman is so cooler."

"How could Batman be cooler?"

"Because he didn't get bit by a radioactive spider."

"Yeah well Spiderman's enemies don't kill people by making them laugh to death, they actually try, and in fact Batman's a laughingstock."

"Says you."

"What are you implying?"

"That you're a laughingstock, which would explain why you like Batman."

"What?"

"It shows that you feel you can compare yourself to him to make yourself feel better, and that's okay."

"You're mean."

"No, I just tell the truth."

"Well the truth hurts."

"Tough luck."

"Ever heard of a white lie? You should try them sometime. They don't hurt as much."

"Don't be such a sissy."

"I'm not the sissy here."

"Well of course I'm a sissy, I'm a girl."

"Well…"

"Well… what?"

"Well, I'm so much more awesome than you!"

"Really, we're standing outside of the store looking for a movie to rent and that's what you say."

"It's true."

"So you white lie tto yourself a lot?"

"That's not a white lie! It's the truth!"

"Mh-hu"

"It is! I swear!"

"It's not nice to swear."

"Shut up."

"Have some respect."

"You annoy me."

"That's my job."

"Well can you quit?"

"Sure. I'm breaking up with you."

"What! Why? What did I do? We can get Spiderman, I'll do anything. Please just don't leave me!"

"A bit dramatic much, aren't we?"

"Well you said you were breaking up with me, shouldn't I be?"

"Because you're the one that told me to break up with you, no."

"When did I say that?"

"When you told me to quit my job."

"What does you being my girlfriend and annoying have to do with one another at all?"

"Being annoying comes in my job description of being a girlfriend."

"So were not breaking up?"

"I won't dump you and change my status to single, if we can get Spiderman."

"What, no way!"

"I come with conditions too, so bye."

"Fine. We'll get your stupid Spiderman."

"What did you say?"

"We can get Spiderman."

"That's what I thought."

"So what type of popcorn do you want?"

"Butter."

"But I don't like butter."

"Are we really going to do this again, because I'll just win…again."

"Fine. But this is not over. We will get Batman someday."

"Don't count on it."

**OMG. How long has it been? A month! Ooops. I am soooooo sooooooo soooooooo soooooo sorry! I was just caught up in writing my other story, and school and life, that I couldn't find the time, so I did today and I'm posting this! So sorry! But on the bright side school's almost out so I'll be able to update some more then. **

**HERE ARE YOUR CHOICES:**

**A. PERCY AND ANNABETH**

**B. CLARISEE AND CHRIS**

**C. PIPER AND JASON**

**D. THALIA AND NICO**

**So who do you think it is?**

**LAST CHAPTER WAS:**

**TRAVIS AND KATIE! CONGRATS TO ALL WHO GUESSED THAT!**

**Now on to other matters; I have an awesome story called Everything A Child of Hermes Needs to Know. So you need to read that. And then you need to vote, Kapeesh? Good.**

**So REVIEW please! The more you review the quicker I'll update!**

**Crap, I gotta stop working on new chaps for all of my stories and go eat dinner! It's eight o clock where I am. How about you? Tell me in your review!**

**Lava lamps, bandannas, and blankets, (I'm in my room right now looking at random things),**

**~Wisegirl~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy, sorry I know it's been awhile, but I'm back and hear we goooooo!**

"Wowza."

"What?"

"Are you in a…a….a dress?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with wearing a dress to a winter formal _dance_?"

"No…I just um figured you'd protest about women's rights and guys get to wear pants and girls should be allowed to wear pants, you know…"

"I'm smart, not an idiot. But you almost have a point there…Maybe I should go get changed into jeans…"

"Gah! No!"

"Why?"

"Well..cuz..um…uh…ah…see…"

"Can you speak or has your brain _finally _turned to mush?"

"I can speak!"

"Didn't seem like it two seconds ago."

"Hmph."

"Here we go again!"

"No I was just protesting."

"Which brings us back, to me protesting that girls should be allowed to wear pants at a dance, do you think I should do it?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Cuz…you shouldn't"

That's true it could end up on my record, and colleges see that, along with the fact I have ADHD and dyslexia, I also protest, maybe I shouldn't."

"They can see all that?"

"Yeah, everything you have, seen, or done is on your record."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I'm in deep crap."

"It's not that bad."

"For you! Look at my record! There go any of my chances of getting into college, look I think I can see them flying out that window now…."

"Idiot, dear, that windows closed, and locked."

"That means they're still in the room! Quick catch them! And don't open any windows."

"I think your chance of college went out the window with your sanity."

"But the windows closed.?"

"Let's just go to the dance."

"No."

"What why not? Why are you protesting? I should be the one protesting! I have an insane boyfriend!"

"You're two-timing me?"

"What do you think the lowest class of idiocy is?"

"Not sure."

"It's you. Now let's go."

" No wait! Don't open the door! No you opened it! You're so stupid!"

"What did you just say?"

**Sorry I had to end it here because the stupid character two lines up is now being mauled to death by the character one line up, it goes to show never call your girlfriend stupid or there'll be hell to pay. **

**LAST CHAPTERS ANSWERS!**

**IT WAS**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…..

….

…

..

.

THALIAAAAAA AND NICOOOOOO!

**This chapter's choices are:**

**A. Nico and Thalia**

**B. Percy and Annabeth**

**C. Jason and Piper**

**D. Clarisee and Chris**

**Oh and before I forget, it's possible I told you last chapter, but truthfully I just don't remember, so I'm going to tell you again and if I didn't then you're going to hear it for the first time…**

**I STARTED A BLOG! SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**So far only a couple of posts from awhile back, but I'll post a new one soon.**

**So yeah…check out my other story Everything A Child Of Hermes Needs to Know, it hit 118 (?) reviews!**

**Peace out! (/I) (My demented peace sign, that looks nothing like one…)**

**~Wisegirl~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me no owno PJO!**

"Hand them over…"

"What! Why!"

"Because I said so, now give it here!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Give me the keys!"

"But I want to drive!"

"You drove last time!"

"So?"

"So!"

"So?"

"Stop saying 'so'!"

"You started it!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"Stop whining and give me the keys!"

"No. I will never surrender the keys of car to you."

"We really don't have time to argue, this guard guy's going to notice that there are two teenagers standing in his parking lot fighting sooner or later, and then we'll be in trouble."

"Then just let me drive and we'll have no problem."

"I've seen you drive before, I'm pretty sure we'll have a problem."

"Ouch! Why'd you hit me?"

"That was for convincing me that stealing a car was okay if we need it desperately on a quest!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better we could call it borrowing instead of stealing…"

"You're so stupid."

"Hey you had no problem with it earlier."

"That was when I thought we'd be taking some old used car, not some brand new car, hardly driven in yet!"

"Well we could have taken a boat."

"Which is more expensive?"

"The boat."

"Get in the car."

"Yes!"

"But I'm driving."

"What?"

"What?"

"I hate when you answer my questions with questions, it's so logical, it makes my teeth shake."

"And that analogy there goes to prove that you are not a son of Athena."

"How do you know?"

"Go back a couple of seconds."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not, otherwise we-"

**DON'T HURT ME! **

**I know I'm sorry! It's just I've been so busy trying to finish up my other story, which you should totally check out, but I promise that there'll be a lot more updates to come! Pinky swear! In fact I'll even update tomorrow! Promise! 24 hours! **

**Now if you want something/someone to blame, blame my cousin she got me hooked on the Mortal Instruments and I've been going through them, I barely even pay attention to my parents (not that I did much before …) in fact you're lucky I'm even typing this, I've been engrossed in the books for days…**

**Now for this chapter I'm only doing two choices and they are:**

**A. Percy and Annabeth**

**B. Travis and Katie**

**And last chapter was **

**PERCY AND ANNABETH!**

**And by request of PurpleRose328, I will now be announcing everyone who got it right last chapter!**

**Daughterofapolloandaphrodite**

**Book0-0Worm**

**TwinkleLights123**

**Rawr Olivia Grace**

**Almost Genius**

**So good job!**

**I believe I got everybody there, if I missed you just tell me and I'll fix it! **

**Oh and 162 reviews you guys! I love you so much! Thank you! **

**~Wisegirl~**


	9. Chapter 9

"Change the channel."

"But it's shark week!"

"Yeah, well I don't know about you but I find mortals hunting sharks quite cruel, and besides of all people I thought you'd be against it."

"Well yeah, but to see how the mortals portray sharks as viscous out for blood creatures, when they're quite gentle is rather humorous…"

"I'm not really seeing the humor in watching-what is it now five or six hours- of shark week!"

"You just don't see it."

"Oh, I see it; in fact I've seen it for the past six hours!"

"Touchy."

"Just change the channel please. And don't talk to me about touchy, after the war you were rather stressed out and _touchy!"_

"Touché."

"Is that all you have to say? After that speech I gave!"

"Yep."

"Can you just change the channel, please?"

"But it's Nature Channel!"

"Don't you have a meeting in five minutes?"

"Oh Hades! Yeah! I forgot, I kept thinking it was tomorrow! Where's my stuff?"

"By the back door."  
"Bye, see you later!"

"Ah, if he bothered to check the date he would've known that his meeting was tomorrow, he going to be mad when he gets back…maybe I shouldn't have done that…eh at least Shark week's off…for now at least…"

**I did it! I updated twice in a 24 hour span! Woohooo! **

**This chapter's guesses:**

**A. Percy and Annabeth**

**B. Grover and Juniper**

**C. Thalia and Nico**

**D. Poseidon and Amphitrite**

**And last chapter's answer was:**

**TRAVIS AND KATIE**

**Congrats to everyone who got it right:**

TwinkleLights123

PrlyA

SeaweedBrain33

Owlinthesea

Twinarchers717

Born from Boreas

MysticaTempest

Book0-0Worm

PurpleRose328

Rawr Olivia Grace

Anonymous **(No seriously this person didn't leave a name so we're just going to call them that)**

Princess Love 427

XxPercyxX

**Alright, again if I missed you, sorry, it's not because I hate you or anything, I probably just skipped you. Let me know and I'll fix it!**

**Oh and in other news, I made brownies today and didn't burn anything. (That's a big deal, I've almost caught my house on fire a couple of times cooking/baking…)**

**~Wisegirl~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh! No way!"

"What what what?"

"Gods, you don't have to sound so excited…"

"But you were…"

"I was calm and controlled, thank you very much."

'But you were like Oh my goshhhhh! No wayyyy!"

"You do a _really _bad imitation of a girl's voice…"

"I totally do notttt!"

"Shut up."

"Well I never."

"Well you should."

"Hmph."

"Thank you Gods, you shut him up!"

"And then Jenny was like, OMG! I could not believe what I saw-"

"You're giving me a headache."

"Aww that sucks for you."

"You're really compassionate, you know that."

"Why am I supposed to be compassionate torwards you?"

"YES! I'm a girl, you're supposed to be nice to me."

"Well you certainly don't act like one, I mean you could kick every boy in this proximity's butts."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes! See I can be compa- comp-compash-"

"Compassionate?"

"Yes! That word!"

"It's foreign to you, in more than one way."

"You're a jerk!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"I hate you the most."

"I hate you the mostest!"

"HA! Mostest isn't a word; I'm still smarter than you!"

"Do I have to start with the 'I hate you's ' again, or is it a draw?"

"Don't try and postpone the inevitable, I'll still always be smarter than you!"

"I really hate you."

**I'm sorry, I know it's been awhile, but not too long! **

**This chapter's guesses are:**

**A. Annabeth and Percy**

**B. Travis and Katie**

**C. Athena and Poseidon**

**D. Thalia and Nico**

**Last chapter's answer was:**

**GROVER AND JUNIPER**

**The people who guessed correctly are:**

Almost Genius

Jordan

Cvaldez3563

Anonymous

Born from Boreas

**Congrats to you guys who guessed correctly! Great job!**

**Alright now R&R!**

**~Wisegirl1313~**

**P.S. I finished my story **_**Everything A child of Hermes Needs to Know **_**so go and read it!**

**P.P.S. I'm starting school Monday, so the updates will be fewer only because it's my eight grade year and I want to do good, be good like my English teacher says! SO until the next update…Bye!**

**P.P.P.S It's the tenth chappie! YAYYYY! **

**P.P.P.P.S We got over 200 reviews! SMILEY FACE! :D**

**P.P.P.P.P.S Im gonna shut up and go now...bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**See previous chapters for disclaimer.**

"Can you say how can a clam cram in a clean cream can five times fast?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! You didn't even try!"

"I don't have to try to know that I won't be able to say it."

"Quitter, quitter."

"How can I quit something I didn't even try?"

"I believe you just answered your own question there."

"I can do it."

"Of course you can."

"How can a clam cram in a clean cream can? How can a clam cram in a clean cream can? How can a clam cram in a clean cream can?"

"I get it, you can say it."

"Sheesh, someones grouchy today, unless"

"Unless what?"

"Unless it's that time of month…Ouch what was that for?"

"Never. Ever. Say that again."

"I won't. Not now that I know you can pack a punch that hard."

"Please, don't act like that's the only time I've punched you, or I might just die."

"You won't die."

"Who says?"

"Who says, Who says you're not perfect, Who says you're not worth it, Who says you're the only one that's hurting-"

"Shut up please."

"It's what I do."

"You shut up? Why am I never around for that?"

"Hahaha."

"No need for the dry laughing."

"What?"

"You really don't have that many brain cells do you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything."

"That makes no sense."

"That's because you have no brain cells."

**All done, sorry its so lame, I'm just tired. School tends to do that to you, it dries up all your creativeness and voila you're a dull boring person. But not me! I stand separate! Woohooo to us stand aparters who will not succumb to the evils of school!**

**Last chapter's answer was:**

**POSIDEON AND ATHENA**

**And to all who aren't fans of Pothena (I'm not) it wasn't really intended to be like a couple's fight more of two people (a couple) fighting.**

**To all who guessed correctly:**

Book0-0Worm- **Sorry about you getting your first wrong answer, but look at how many else you got correct! Good job! Keep it up!**

TwinkleLights123- **Thanks for reviewing!**

Almost Genius- **Congrats for being on a roll! Keep it up!**

ME N NICO FOREVA- **Glad,you love it! Thanks for the review!**

SeaweedBrain33-**Well, congrats, you think right!**

Born From Boreas- **You're welcome!**

DaughterofApollo101-**I'm updating!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Congrats to those who got it correct! Again if I missed you tell me in a review or PM me, it was an honest mistake so don't go cussing me out please! Thank you! Now this chapter's guesses:**

**A. Apollo and Artemis (Just like bro and sis fighting)**

**B. Percy and Annabeth**

**C. Travis and Katie**

**D. Nico and Thalia**

**Alright go leave your guess in a review!**

**~Wisegirl~**

**P.S. I posted a new story! It's called A Prank Gone Wrong! Go check it out! I'll post the second chapter sometime this week! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my God you guys must hate me! I'm soo sorry! Four months! Time flys! Oh my God! I didn't realize it was that long ago! I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my iPod, and yet my parents still feel that they can take that from me…**

"Which shirt should I wear tomorrow, the light blue or the paled orange one?"

"The orange."

"Blue it is."

"What? I said orange?"

"You honestly think that I'm going to trust _your _opinion."

"Well you're dating me aren't you?"

"Sometimes I have to wonder why that is…"

"That's not very nice."

"Who said anything about me being nice?"

"Santa Claus is watching."

"Oh please, he isn't-"

"Shh! Don't say that! What if someone hears you!"

"Nobody's around were on top of the rock climbing wall, remember?"

"Oh yeah, but what if there's a wind aura that doesn't know?"

"I have to wonder about your mental health sometimes…"

"And I have to wonder why in the world you don't trust my taste in fashion."

"Look at what you're wearing."

"Yeah what's wrong with it?"

"I'm no daughter of Aphrodite but I'm positive that your green jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood shirt clash. Plus why are you wearing green jeans? Where did you even get those?"

"I will not answer that last question but I can tell you that they're green so I can stay in season, I have a red pair for tomorrow!"

"I'm pretty sure green jeans have never been in season."

"Are you making fun of my taste in clothing!"

"Yes. Please just get me a gift card for a Christmas. Please, I beg of you!"

"Too late, I got you a matching pair!"

"You're joking."

"No I'm not."

"Please if I wasn't able to tell when you are and aren't lying to me, we wouldn't be here."

"Fine. So maybe I didn't get you the matching jeans."

"Then what'd you get me?"

"The matching tracksuit!"

"Oh my gods. You're not lying."

"Nope."

"I'm going to push you into the lava below now."

"Ahhh!"

**And Cut!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been crazy busy. If you want to know why check the bottom of the last chapter in my story A Prank Gone Wrong.**

**Okay so last chapter's correct guess was:**

**Annabeth Athena Chase**

**Alice Daughter of Athena**

**Almost Genius**

**My. Evil. Cookie**

**SeaweedBrain33**

**BandGeek**

**Princess Love 427**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire**

**Rawr Olivia Grace**

**RandomGirl143**

**TwinkleLights123**

**PurpleRose328 (I think someone got it right…)**

**iBananax3  
Wow nice guys! That was impressive!**

**This chapter's guesses:**

**A. Nico and Thalia**

**B. Percy and Annabeth**

**C. Connor and random person**

**D. Travis and Katie **

**Okay I believe that's everyone…if I forgot you PM me!**

**I have a riddle for you guys and a funny story:**

I can be new, but always old,  
I can be full, but never empty.

**First person to figure it out gets a virtual puppy! (Don't look up answer!)**

**Funny story:**

**So my English teacher walked into our Literature class the other day and my teacher has this Santa Claus that sings and dances on her desk and she pushed the button to make it sing and dance, then she started to sing and dance with it. So then my Literature teacher turns to her and goes, "What are you doing Laura?" and she replied, "Oh it's not like they were paying attention to you anyway." So then she turns to go and as she's walking out one of the boys in my class yells after her, "Hey Ms Pahl, can you duggie?" And she turns and goes, "You should ask your friend Duggie if he can do the Ms Pahl." Then she danced out of the room. We all started laughing until we were ready to cry. (This includes my Lit teacher.)**

**All right! Remember to review! And send ideas people!**

**XOXO**

**~Wisey~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

"So what do you think of this one?"

"It's hideous! We're not painting our walls the color of seaweed!"

"I think it would look quite lovely."

"I personally think we should go with this lovely aqua blue."

"Are you joking?"

"No, what's wrong with it?"

"Everything! It reminds me of the ocean, which reminds me of Oceanus!"

"That is the worst excuse that you have ever given me!"

"No it's not, that one about the whale stealing our 'homemade' dinner was my worst excuse."

"True. It really made no sense, what so ever. I mean we were on land, in a house…"

"Don't insult me, I'd had a long day."

"Okay, new worst excuse ever!"

"What! It's true!"

"Please, my days are so much harder than yours ever will be!"

"How so?"

"I have to deal with you!"

"I'm not that bad."

"You are on a roll!"

"A roll of what?"

"Bad, sorry that's an insult to bad excuses everywhere, I meant a roll of lame excuses."

"Wow. That's low. Even for you."

"Won't catch me crying over it."

"What? Why not? You should be very upset that you hurt my feelings!"

"I should…but I'm not…"

"My heart aches with pain as you feel no pity for me."

"That's not the only thing going to be aching if you keep this up."

"Huh. I hurt, for my beloved is willing to put me in a hearse. My heart seethes with pain, and I feel as if I have nothing left to gain."

"That was poetry worthy of Apollo."

"Why thank you. I shall now do my encore."

"Spare me."

"Why, you said I was as good as Apollo!"

"You seemed to have forgotten, Apollo stinks at poetry."

"Well, I do believe I'm a bit better than him."

"You know, I never thought that I'd hear this but I'd go so far as to say that you're worse than him."

"Can we just get the ugly seaweed paint please?"

"No."

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long. This is just one of those things that I update when I have time, and I had a spare moment so I'm updating! From now on I think that I'm going to try and update once a week, because this doesn't take too long to type up.**

**Choices: (only two this week)**

**A. Percy and Annabeth**

**B. Poseidon and Amphitrite**

**Last time's winner's:**

I3leo

O.O

.Cookie (ohmygods I was rereading your review and I realized I totally forgot about the riddle!So thanks!)

Bookworm8D

TwinkleLights123

Rawr Olivia Grace

Argent98

Morepjofanfic

Daughter of Oceanus

**They all (correctly) guessed Tratie! Travis and Katie was last time's winner!**

**And the riddle answer is: **

I can be new, but always old,  
I can be full, but never empty

The Moon :D

**New Riddle:**

A rich and handsome man named James Leonard was murdered on a Sunday afternoon. At the time of the murder there was: the maid, the cook, the butler, the gardener and the wife.  
Maid: I was fixing the table.  
Cook: I was cooking breakfast.  
Butler: I was polishing the silverware and the dishes.  
Gardener: I was planting tomato seeds.  
Wife: I was reading a book.  
Who did it?

**Leave your answer in the review! **

**Until next time!**

**~Wise**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy Crap.**

**340 reviews.**

**Please don't shoot me. **

**I'm back with an update and it's only been like a year…**

**Holy shit time flies when stuff happens.**

**But I'm here now.**

**So enjoy!**

"Will you stop it! You're going to break something!"

"Please. I've got this."

"That's what you said last time."

"That's what I say every time."

"SEE!"

"Nah I'm not really in the mood for a swim."

"Not that kind of sea idiot."

"What other kind of sea is there?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Psh what are you talking about."

"Just give me back my photo album."

"But the sides are peeling off! I can fix it!"

"Who are you, Bob the Builder?"

"No I'm your insanely hot attractive boyfriend that you love berry berry much."

"Soon to be ex if you don't return my property."

"Gasp. You wouldn't. I even used the word 'berry'."

"I would."

"Come onnn. I can do this."

"You mean just like that time you tried to fix all the windows in my cabin and ended up nailing them all shut?"

"I've improved!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"So you're going to let me try?!"

"No! Give me back my album."

"C'mon it's just an album."

"Exactly first it's the album then it's all the bunk beds-"

"Your bunk beds are broken too? I can fix those!"

"Shut up Bob."

"I'll be your Bob if you'll be my Wendy."

"Now you're really close to joining the single pringle club."

"Do we get to eat chips there?"

"It was an expression you moron."

"Oh."

"Yes. Now just give me back my album."

"Please just give me a chance."

"Hmph."

"Pleaseeeeee. I'll never ask for anything again."

"I highly doubt that."

"Puh-leaseeeeee"

"What's in it for me?"

"You're getting your album fixed! Isn't that enough you little brat!"

"Excuse me?"

"I love you so much honey, you're the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine you can 'fix' my album"

"YES"

"BUT I get to supervise."

"Okay."

"I swear to the Gods."

"Well here goes nothing."

"STOP! That's maple syrup you idiot!"

"Oops."

"I'm gunna 'oops you'. You have ten seconds to run."

"CHIRON SHE'S AFTER ME!"

**And cut!**

**Well that's a wrap! For this chapter at least… I promise it won't be a year before I update again!**

**Chapter 14's couple was:**

**DUNDUNDUN**

**POSIEDON AND AMPHITRE**

**The correct guessers were:**

FurtureAuthor

LolGurl1DXD

Traitieluver14-thegirlonfire

**Good job guys!**

**This week's guesses are:**

**Travis and Katie**

**Percy and Annabeth**

**Jason and Piper **

**Leo and Piper**

**Keep those reviews coming! Enjoy!**

**ExplodingSkies**


End file.
